The Fox is in the Details
by James Tuddrussell
Summary: The Kyuubi granted Naruto a second chance at life in exchange for its freedom. Naruto really should have read the fine print. Gen Fic, FemNaruto, Sharingan Naruto, violence, mild language.
1. Chapter 1

The Fox is in the Details, Chapter one: Buyer Beware

Naruto Uzumaki was dying, in a ditch of all places. He glared at the unforgiving sun, exposure was a _stupid_ way for a ninja to die. He was paralysed from the waist down, exhausted, dehydrated, sunburnt, and, except for the birds pecking at him, all alone.

He tried to crawl to Konoha from the Valley of the End, but only made it about halfway.

He managed to kill both Sasuke and Kabuto, but was crippled in the process. Most of his remaining friends died in the assault. Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Neji...

Naruto propped himself up using his elbows. He wanted to at least find some place decent to die. The sudden movement caused him to black out.

Naruto woke up in front of a familiar cell. "Hey Kitsune-teme, did you want to talk about something?" The fox churned in its cage. One giant eye opened to look at Naruto. "Giving up are you? Typical. You humans are about as hardy as a pastry and not nearly as appetizing."

Naruto just shrugged. "What can I do? I'm not afraid to die." The fox leaned closer to the gate, showing its face. "Listen here you brat, Death may not be someone to fear... But the afterlife is _boring_, you'd hate it. It's a hell of a lot harder to come back to life than it is to die. Enjoy your freedom while you have it, Death will come for you as it does _all_ things... But to go willingly is an insult to the sanctity of life!"

The fox sighed. "I can fix this, give you a chance to live once more. Perhaps longer, perhaps better... If you are very lucky both. But it is an opportunity not many get."

Naruto tilted his head in interest. "What's your angle? Is this just a ploy to live longer? Wouldn't death give you more freedom than this cage?"

The Kyuubi smirked toothily. "Yes, but releasing the seal would give me more freedom still." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "If I release you, the people of this world will be endangered. I'd gladly die if it means keeping them safe!"

The Kyuubi rolled his eyes, then sat on its haunches. "Tell you what, I will give you three boons if you release the seal. One of them can be a promise for me to leave this world and those in it unharmed, another can be for your new life, and the last is a bonus."

Naruto looked into the fox's eyes. He knew that the demon would be bound by its words, but he also knew that the fox was clever and deceitful. After about an hour of thinking Naruto approached the seal and grabbed it

"I will release you, with three conditions: You will not harm me, this world, or anything in it. You will send me back in time, to the day just after the Uchiha massacre. And finally, you will make me an Uchiha child, a twin of Sasuke... Fraternal not identical. I wouldn't want to look just like him."

The fox looked at Naruto for a time, as if in thought. He then nodded. "I swear to uphold my end of the bargain. I will never again harm anything of _this_ world, I will send you back to the date specified, and I will remake your body into that of an Uchiha. Specifically as if you were a _fraternal twin_ of Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto already saw a flaw. He would have the body of an Uchiha, but no identity or history. Still, it was a workable situation. "Would there be another me?" The Kyuubi shook his head. "You are you, there can't ever be two of you. Souls don't work that way, a soul can be split but even I can't _duplicate_ a soul."

Naruto scratched his head. "Then... What happens to the soul of young me?" The Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. "It fuses with you, as you already have the information stored on the soul it will just reinforce those memories. Neither of you will notice a thing, though you are likely to remember more of your childhood."

The fox stopped and thought for a few minutes. "Actually, now that I think about it your chakra will likely be _extremely_ unbalanced. Having twenty-six years worth of spiritual energy and less than ten of physical energy will do that.

Ninja are trained from the very beginning to balance the spiritual and the physical natures of their chakra. When they train they work their souls as much as their bodies. Because of this the best shinobi have their chakra at a nearly flawless equilibrium.

However there are benefits to having your chakra skewed to one side or the other. For example medical ninjutsu, shape transformation, the powers of the byakugan, and taijutsu are almost entirely based on physical energy. Genjutsu, sealing, the powers of the sharingan, and elemental transformation are likewise based on spiritual energy.

However, most ninjutsu requires an even mix of the two. So does summoning and the powers of the rinnegan."

Naruto perked at that. "So I'll be better at using the sharingan?" The Kyuubi nodded. "The sharingan's powers are recording information, the ability to see spiritual energy, predicting information, and seeing through even the best genjutsu. This is all done using spiritual energy."

Naruto nodded, it made sense. "And the byakugan?" The Kyuubi tilted his head. "The byakugan can see chakra and through solid objects, it also gives the Hyuuga very acute vision. Their juuken is even more reliant on physical energy than typical taijutsu. If they learned to exclusively use physical energy they'd be monstrously powerful."

Naruto frowned suspiciously. "Why are you telling me all this?" The fox had an unreadable expression on its face. "Because we'll never see each other again once you pull that seal, and... Well, think of it as a parting gift."

Naruto smiled, and yanked the seal off. The Kyuubi walked out of the now open gate, and his tails shot outward. One tail went into the floor and one pointed upward. Chakra flowed violently into the floor, and the room began to glow.

Naruto felt his entire being warp painfully. Eventually relief flooded over him. The Kyuubi then made a huge pulse with his other tail. The pulse distorted everything, and when it settled down the Kyuubi smirked. "My work here is done."

The Kyuubi used another tail to open a portal, before he walked in he turned to Naruto. "Kid you are a thousand years too young to safely bargain with me, you're lucky that I actually don't hate you. Oh, and you are a terrible haggler."

Naruto looked at the fox quizzically. "Haggler?" The fox chuckled then started to leave. "Isn't it a little weird that I offered you three boons, when I have _NINE_ tails?"

Naruto scowled at the spot where the portal closed. "Damn fox!" He looked around the place for a bit, then walked out. He would need to take stock of his new life.

He reached the door to the seal room and opened it for the last time, with a flash he found himself right back at the ditch. However, the lack of pain was either a very good sign or a very bad sign. Either way, his troubles are nearly over.

He lay there for a while, not wanting to get his hopes up any more. However, he then noticed the long black hair that moved around in the wind and his dainty pale nose. "Huh, I guess I am an Uchiha!"

His voice was a great deal softer and clearer than what he was used to. He could use his legs too. He didn't feel like moving around too much though, while physically renewed he was still mentally fatigued.

He just wanted to stay in the nice comfortable ditch for a while longer. After a few minutes of listening to his own breathing Naruto fell asleep.

Naruto felt more comfortable than he had ever felt. His first thought was that he was in heaven, but then he caught whiff of antiseptics and linen. He groaned, somehow he was in a hospital.

Naruto tried to get up, but apparently he was under heavy sedation. He took a deep breath and regulated his chakra. He had a very small reserve of chakra, and it felt odd. Lighter than it should, more fluid, and more... vivid.

It was probably the unbalance that the Kyuubi spoke of. He couldn't affect the sedative, probably because that requires physical energy. He couldn't use the fox's chakra to burn it off either.

Naruto noticed when someone arrived in the room. He shifted to look at the intruder. It was the Hokage, he sat by Naruto's bedside and looked at him. "Ah, awake I see. Now, do you remember anything? Can you tell me why a young lady such as yourself was found half-dead in the middle of nowhere?"

Naruto carefully schooled his features. _Lady_, huh? That thrice damned fox has a nasty sense of humour. Oh well, not much to do about it now. Naruto decided to go for the truth, it might screw everything up but not nearly as much as getting caught in a lie.

"I was there because that was as far as I managed to crawl from the Valley of the End. I was injured in the line of duty, fatally injured. I made a deal with a certain fox to get a second chance."

The Third's face was schooled, yet troubled. "You are Naruto then?" Naruto nodded.

The Hokage leaned forward. "I'm guessing you came from the future, or another world?" Naruto nodded. "The future, a little over nine years."

The Hokage pinched his nose. "Can you provide any proof of this?" Naruto nodded. "My chakra, it has way more spiritual energy than I could possibly have. Not only that, but I have information that only I can have. Though none that can be discussed quite so openly."

The Hokage nodded, he then made a few seals. A bubble surrounded them. "You can speak freely, without worrying about divulging secrets."

Naruto nodded, and smiled. "I know of Mount Myouboku, and can name the toads. I know that the Fourth was my father, and that Kushina was my mother. I know the twelve hidden names, the true origin of Konoha..." The Hokage stopped him. "I... I believe you. What was the deal you made with the fox?"

Naruto shifted again. "I released the seal, but only after I made him promise not to harm this world or anything in it. In exchange he made me young again, and granted me the blood of the Uchiha. Also apparently he made me a girl."

The Hokage nodded. "Why did you wish to become an Uchiha?" Naruto looked away for a bit before answering. "Sasuke, he betrayed the village. He was lost to his obsession of killing his brother. If I can be there for him, it wont happen again! That man was like my brother once, I cannot allow him to go down that path again."

The Hokage thought about that. "I will allow you to stay with Sasuke, as an Uchiha by blood you have the right to be with your family. I'll get your papers in order by the time you're ready to be released. Any preferences on a name?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I can't be Naruto?" The Hokage frowned. "We need to differentiate you from your former self, people will grow suspicious once word gets out that he is missing or I mark him as dead."

Naruto groaned. "How about Naru_ko_ Uchiha?" The Hokage pinched his nose again. "Too similar, it will arose too much suspicion."

Naruto frowned. "Just do it old man, double bluff. They'll think that it is similar, but they'll also know that if _was_ connected in some manner it would be less conspicuous. Plus, there's no real way to pin me to me..."

The Hokage was skeptical, but he knew that Naru..._ko_ had the right to choose her name at least.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fox is in the Details, Chapter Two: I Hold a Wolf by the Ears

Sasuke was standing in the middle of the Uchiha training grounds, he held a kunai in his right hand and his left was unsteadily holding a half ram seal. An aura of chakra flickered around him as he put all his focus onto his kunai.

With a sharp breath Sasuke threw the kunai at a stump. It hit it square on with a _fwip_, but the kunai bounced off leaving only the barest of marks on his target. Sasuke glared at the stump, but walked over to retrieve his weapon.

His breathing was ragged, and his gait unsteady. As he reached down to pick up the battered implement Naruko cleared her throat. Sasuke grabbed the kunai and swiftly fell into a defensive stance. The adrenaline spike cleared his foggy senses and he immediately honed in on her.

Naruko was standing underneath a tree branch a few yards away, her hair swaying in the breeze. The dimness of dusk made it hard for Sasuke to tell much of anything from that distance. She was about to say something, but Sasuke interrupted her.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" He would glare at her, but thought better of it. It was too dark for her to appreciate anyway. Naruko released her hold on the branch and flipped onto her feet. "I'm here to talk."

Sasuke could tell from her voice, height, and build that she was young. He was certain that she couldn't be much older than himself, and that annoyed him greatly. She was hanging from that tree with her chakra, something he'd occasionally see from seasoned ninja.

Sasuke looked her up and down as she approached, she was wearing a hospital gown and pants. He could see tape marks and a small mark on her arm, evidence of intravenous therapy. She also looked haggard, like she hadn't slept in days.

Sasuke smirked. "Whoever you are you, obviously shouldn't be out of bed." She shrugged her shoulders and started running her fingers through her hair. Trying to get it into a more manageable position. "Yeah, probably. Still, we do need to talk." She motioned towards the village. "Is there anywhere you'd prefer to chat?"

Sasuke grunted and started walking. Naruko walked a little behind him, purposefully keeping just barely in sight. "You never said who you were." Naruko nodded. "Yep, so do you want to know why that little move didn't work or do you want to figure it out on your own."

Sasuke thought back to the kunai barely denting the stump, and his back tightened in frustration, but he said nothing. Naruko picked up a stone and hurried into his side. "Your problem was that you were focusing on the kunai when you should have been focusing on your arm."

"There are times when you will want to strengthen a kunai, like if you were blocking or trying to pierce a strong target. However, that is an advanced technique. Like all advanced techniques it is practically worthless unless you have mastered the fundamental techniques, or at the very least recognized that and made up for it."

Naruto threw the pebble at one of the decorative boulders in Sasuke's yard and cracks spread out from the point of impact. "A kunai is only ever as good as the arm that throws it. Bar none. Chakra can only do so much, you are stronger than I am. If you did what I did just now, that boulder would be in pieces. If one of our teachers did that it would be dust."

Sasuke looked at the boulder in awe for a moment, before schooling his features. "So, you're saying what? That I should get stronger? I _know_ that!" Naruko shook her head. "I'm saying you should practice, one step at a time. Your time is better spent refining the skills you have, learning new techniques is important but only when you are ready."

Sasuke glared at her. "You sound just like Iruka! I need to get stronger faster than that!" Naruko grabbed on to his hair and pulled his head back to look in his eyes. "You dummy, any other way is just wasting time. You get the most return in the least amount of time by refining techniques you already have! You won't beat Itachi by learning more techniques than him, you'll do it by being a better shinobi and that takes time!"

Sasuke knocked her hands out of the way, but only halfheartedly. The only thing on his mind was her eyes, her _Uchiha_ eyes. Sasuke put his face in his hands as he tried to get his breathing under control.

He looked up at her. Her face was undeniably that of an Uchiha, it sent chills down Sasuke's spine. "Who are you!? Answer me!" She sighed then looked at the sky. "I'm your... Sister." The night sky was calm, very much unlike the mood. She took comfort in that.

Sasuke looked at the ground, he didn't know what to say. What to think. He couldn't focus on anything but the sound of his heartbeat, once it started calming down he looked up. She was looking at him, her face as blank and haggard as it had always been. That pissed the hell out of Sasuke.

Sasuke threw a punch at her. She threw up her guard before he even started moving, her reflexes led her astray. Her block was too low and too close to her body. Sasuke hit her fingers and one of them snapped. He followed with a kick which she managed to dodge, but nearly stumbled doing so.

Naruko moved into a defensive stance and focused on blocking out the pain in her fingers. She had no weapons, no tools, and wasn't wearing practical clothing. She was also injured, still exhausted from her ordeals, and very much unused to her body.

All in all, continuing this fight was a very bad idea. She blocked another punch, correctly this time, and tried to get him to listen to reason.

"Stop this, I am in no shape to fight but I will end this if I have to." Sasuke just continued his assault, punching and kicking like a madman. For her part, Naruko stuck to dodging and blocking but was being worn down and fast. Her vision was also starting to blur, whether from her injuries or overexertion she couldn't tell.

Sasuke threw another punch and yelled at her. "Who are you!?" Naruko misstepped and took the punch to the jaw. She brought her good arm up to her face, and elbowed him in the face with the other. The shock in her arm almost made her blackout, but it put distance between them.

Sasuke was breathing heavily and his right eye was a little worse for the wear. It looked like one of the blood vessels had ruptured. "Who..." He coughed and looked a little unsteady. "Are you?" He looked her straight in the eyes.

Naruko spat out some blood, and cleared her nose. She checked to make sure she still had all her teeth before answering. "I already told you. Though my name is Naruko if that makes any difference, and yes, I am an Uchiha."

Sasuke looked at her for a few moments before mumbling. "Too complicated for a prank..." He dropped to the ground and looked up. "I don't know what you are playing at, but you cannot be an Uchiha. There are only two, and you are neither."

Naruko wanted desperately to get off her feet as well, but she knew that standing was the only thing keeping her awake at the moment. "I am not going to lie to you."

Naruko cleared her throat before continuing. "I was not raised by an Uchiha, but I am an Uchiha by blood. Your sister in fact. _Twin_ sister at that. I have been in the hospital since I was found outside the village some days ago."

Sasuke looked at her again. "If what you say is true, then that means... What? That your some sort of clan secret? An exiled Uchiha? _He_ would have known, he would have got you one way or the other."

Naruko thought about how to phrase this. "Do you know why Itachi did what he did?" Sasuke scowled. "To test his power." Naruko nodded. "Then why did he let you live?"

Sasuke didn't answer for a long while. "He said he didn't consider me worth killing..." Naruko looked him straight in the eye. "Would he consider me worth killing if he knew of me?" Sasuke didn't answer.

"Why were you in the hospital anyway?" She didn't answer, and when Sasuke looked over he saw that she was asleep. He sighed again and went to pick her up. She had to go back to the hospital, and wasn't taking herself there anytime soon.

Answers will come in the morning, one way or the other. Of that Sasuke was certain.


End file.
